Hospital Killings
by Kamon24121
Summary: Tori and her friends are stuck in a hospital. Cat and Jade were playing with the babies in the nursery when the lights went out and that's when everything went wrong!  CONTAINS: CABBIE, TANDRE, & BADE!
1. Chapter 1

Jade and Cat were at the hospital for voulnteer work with the babies and the lights went out. All of the babies cryed and Cat and Jade started getting nervous. The nurse that was helping them had just left to get the babies their food, but she never came back yet.

"Jade," Cat said.

"Yeah, Cat?" Jade asked.

"I'm scared," Cat said and burried her face in Jade's arm.

"It's okay, I guess. Um, let's go see if Nurse Gigi is back yet." Jade pushes Cat's head away and leaves the her in the nursery.

Cat freaks out and grabs the keys to the nursery. She leaves the babies in the nursery and locks the door. She walks into the hall hoping she'll find Jade soon.

Jade hears a set of keys rattling and stops walking. She stands frozen and listens to see if she can find out where the noise is coming from. Cat sees Jade and sighs. She runs towards her and hugs her. Jade freaks out because she thought Cat was someone trying to kill her or something. The keys to the nursery fall out of Cat's pocket and she giggles revealing to Jade who she is.

"Cat!" Jade slaps her and picks up the keys.

"What?" she asks.

"Why did you do that?" Jade asks her, ready to strangle her for scaring her.

"I don't like being alone in a room that is full of crying and scared babies. And I was scared so it made me even more scared to be in a room with little scared people." Cat said all at once and then took in a big and scared breath.

Bang! They both jump as they hear a noise coming from the entrance of the hospital.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Cat asks Jade.

"Cat, how could I possibly know?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"I don't know... I'm really scared Jade." Cat said and moved closer to Jade.

"This is really strange..." Jade thought aloud.

"I'm so scared..." Cat says.

A door creaked and Jade and Cat soon heard footsteps coming from a hall close to them.

"Hi!" a male said followed by another pait of footsteps and they walked towards the two frightened girls.

They came closer and one of the guys poked Cat and the other came behind Jade and hugged her picking her off of her feet and twirling her around.

"Leat go of me! Put me down!" Jade screamed.

"Ah! Stop poking me!" Cat yelled.

The two girled screamed. Cat turned around and smiled when she saw who it was. Jade finally got put on the ground and she turned around and smiled to a familiar face.

Beck and Robbie stood in front of Jade and Cat and smiled waving nervously.

"Sorry." Beck told Jade.

"We just wanted to suprise you guys and drive you guys home..." Robbie told them."Are you guys done in the nursery yet?" he added looking up at the lights.

"The lights went out..." Cat said and frowned.

"The nurse we were working with left and all of this happened..." Jade said.

"We just got here and the lights were out. So we thought you were done and went to find you. We just heard that loud noise a few minutes ago and went to find you." Beck told them.

Jade and Cat nodded.

"We checked the nursery first... You guys weren't there obviously." Robbie said.

"I left to find the nurse and Cat over here got scared and grabbed the keys and ran to find me as fast as she could." Jade pointed to Cat.

Cat frowned "What? I was scared and babies crying makes me nervous. Plus, I locked the door!"

"It's okay Cat..." Robbie said and hugged her and patted her on the back to calm her down.

"You okay, Jade?" Beck asked with his arms out wide ready for a hug.

Jade nodded, but went in for a hug anyway. She smiled and kissed him. If she was going to be in a creepy and dark hospital for the rest of the night it seemed, she was glad it was going to be with him.

"Come on, let's go find out what's happening and where everyone is..." Beck said and walked towards the front desk with everyone.

There was no one at the front desk and when they went to the window any light that they saw when they were walking towards it had gone out completely and everyone gasped.

"Didn't we just see light coming from here a minute ago as we were walking here?" Cat asked shaking in Robbie's arms now.

Beck held Jade and Robbie held Cat now. Everyone was very confused and fearful. They all knew they saw light coming from that office and were pretty sure they saw a figure sitting at the desk. Even the guys gulped and didn't know what to say.

"I'll look," Jade suggested moving Beck's arms out from around her.

"No, what if..." Beck stopped, he didn't even want to think about what would or could happen to his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine Beck... You could come if you want." Jade suggested.

"I'm not leaving you alone..."Beck said and nodded his head.

He wanted her to be safe and protected so he went with her. Before they left everyone made sure they had their cell phones on and promised to call each other if something happened or if they had to meet each other somewhere. Robbie and Cat waved goodbye as Beck and Jade opened the door and went into the front office.

"This is scaring me..." Cat said and shook even harder in fear in Robbie's arms.

"I'm sorry Cat." he said.

"Why are you saying that?" Cat asked confused.

"I don't really know..." he said and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go find out if anyone else is here."

"Yeah, great idea..." Cat said sarcastically and followed him.

They held each other hand in hand and found a closet. They heard noise coming from inside it and Robbie hesitated before opening it.

"Go on..." Cat whispered. "I'd rather be in a closet than a dark and giant hallway..."

Robbie shrugged and opened the door to find two familiar faces. Andre and Tori were in the closet and when they opened the door Cat and Robbie backed away.

Andre opened his mouth in shock. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like..." he lies.

Tori rolls her eyes and smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow," Andre called out in pain and rubbed his head.

"I'll leave you guys alone..." Cat says and goes to close the door.

Robbie laughs.

Beck holds Jade's hand as they walk into the dark room.

"This is a nice date..." Beck says and laughs.

"One time..." Jade says and pulls his arm to the desk where they thought they saw someone.

"Yeah, why did you take me there anyway?" Beck asked trying to hide the fact that if he saw a dead body or someone popped out at them he'd probably scream like a little girl and run away.

"My grandparents died and I wanted to see them. I didn't know it was going to be so dark! Plus, you ruined it by screaming like a..." Jade got cut off.

They heard something strange. It sounded like something dripping or running. Jade looked down at her feet and saw a puddle. She covered her mouth.

"Please don't tell me that's blood..." Beck whispered in her ear.

Jade nodded and made a frightened noise in her hand. Beck pulled her and they ran out of the office. The door slamed behind them and they heard another loud noise and a woman scream. Jade shooke, but kept running. Beck was in the front now and they found Cat and Robbie. Cat smiled at Jade and Beck, but suddenly frowned when she saw the horrid looks on their faces.

"Oh my..." Cat started, but everyone pushed her into the closet and shut the door.

Everyone was cramed inside this small closet now and opened their phones to see each other. Cat sighed and started breathing slowly. She knew something bad happened and wanted to be calm and ready to hear it.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"We saw..." Beck started, but couldn't finish.

"We saw Nurse Gigi," Jade told Cat.

Cat gasped and covered her face. She shook her head in disbelief and Robbie hugged her. He put his chin on the top of her head and hugged her tighter. Jade looked up at Beck and shook her head sadly. He hugged her tightly too and kissed her on the back of the head. Tori and Andre just felt more and more awkward in here with all these people.

"Why are you guys here?" Beck asked Andre.

"We uh," Andre started, but got hit again by Tori.

"Shut it," she said and glared at him.

He kissed her and nodded.

"Uh, if you guys are together... we don't care about that." Beck told them.

"What? How did you find... out?" Andre asked.

"It's kind of obvious... anyway, go ahead; don't hide your feelings for each other." Beck said.

Andre and Tori made out and Beck shook his head.

"On second thought... keep those feelings, somewhere else." he said and pulled them away from each other.

Jade laughed and kissed him. Andre crossed his arms around his chest and Tori lay her head on his shoulder.

"Better," Robbie said out of nowhere.

Cat giggled and looked backward at him. They kissed at she looked back and he lay his head back on hers.

"Why are we hiding in here?" Jade asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I guess it's safe?" Cat said and checked the door handle.

The door handle was locked and no one could get inside. Or could they?


	2. Chapter 2

She bit her lip nervously.

"Should we go out there?" Cat asked.

Robbie grabbed her hand and sighed. "I'll go if you go…" he smiled.

She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Okay, let's go."

"Knock three times if it's you guys coming back okay and we'll unlock the door." Jade whispered.

Cat and Robbie nodded and started unlocking the door.

"Ready…?" Cat whispered, looking back at Robbie's just as scared and nervous face.

He gulped and nodded.

Cat slowly opened the door and started walking outside.

She sort of whimpered quietly to herself.

"I'm right behind you…" Robbie reassured her, grabbing her hand.

She blushed and squeezed his hand a little harder and walked out of the closet.

"We'll be back five minutes to half an hour…" Robbie told Beck.

Beck nodded and shut the door behind them, locking it and staring back at everyone else.

Jade hugged him and sighed. "I hope Cat will be okay."

Everyone sort of gasped at that comment, but at the same time weren't surprised because Cat was after all, Jade's best friend since elementary school.

Beck held onto Jade and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay… they're going to be okay." Beck told Jade, hugging her closer and tighter.

* * *

><p>Cat hid behind Robbie.<p>

"Robbie, I can't do this… I'm too scared." She whispered.

He sighed and stopped, cupping her face and sweetly and reassuringly kissing her.

"What are we doing anyway?" she asked.

Robbie sighed. "I guess we're finding the way out without…" he paused.

"Getting killed." She finished for him.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry…"

She hugged him. "Well let's find the exit then…" she smiled, grabbing his hand again and pulling him around the hospital.

* * *

><p>Jade looked around the dark closet space at all of the chemicals and spray bottles worriedly.<p>

Beck hugged her shoulders.

Andre and Tori started kissing again.

"Seriously guys? Now… and during the time Robbie and Cat are out trying to find the way out." Jade groaned.

She turned around and stared up at Beck.

He shook his head and kissed her, chuckling. "Well it does distract you from thinking horrible things…" he smirked.

Jade rolled her eyes and bit his lip, kissing him one last time and turned back around.

Her back faced him and she pressed herself against his body, pulling his arms around her chest and hugging him.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I really hope they're okay out there…"

Beck squeezed her hands and kissed her on the head. "They'll find the way out and someone will get us… I promise."

Jade opened her eyes again smiled.

Andre and Tori stopped kissing and sighed.

She rolled her eyes at them and pictured where Cat and Robbie could possibly be in the hospital.

"I think I found it!" Cat whispered excitedly.

Robbie chuckled at her excitement and kissed her. "Let's go try the door…" he told her.

She looked around and froze.

"What is it Cat?" he asked, looking around like she did.

"I…" she gulped. "I just heard someone whispering." She told him.

Robbie's whole stomach felt like it fell and he quickly looked around. "We need to get out now… maybe we'll have to call 911 instead of coming back in." he told her.

"But-" Cat started to protest.

"Cat! We have to go now…" he told her, pointing at the door.

She sighed and slowly tip-toed towards the door and stared at the lock; it was unlocked as she suspected.

Robbie sighed in relieve and opened it slowly.

"Who's there?" a creepy voice from where Cat had heard the whispering rang out.

"Robbie!" she cried, suddenly super scared.

He kissed her and pushed her out of the door. "Go! Call 911. Get help! I'll distract her…"

She stared at him and shook her head. "But Robbie!" she cried, starting to cry.

"Go Cat! Now…" he told her.

She took one last look at his face and turned around, running into the parking lot to find signal.

"Who are you?" the voice asked, just inches from Robbie's back.

He turned around and just before he could make out the color of the eyes, he was hit hard with something heavy and sharp on the side of the head and in the abdominal area with what felt like a knee and a very boney one at that.

* * *

><p>Cat ran all around the parking lot until she finally found signal, near the road.<p>

She dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up.

"911 what's your emergency?" the lady asked Cat.

"Hello, um I'm at the Hollywood Hospital and my friends are hiding in one of the janitor's closets. A few friends and I were working in the nursery for our high school credits and the lights went off and that's when things started going all weird." She explained. "Someone is killing the nurses. And I think that we're going to be next… I barely got outside; my friend Robbie had to distract whoever it was… they sound very old, but I'm not sure if it's a man or a woman. Please help us!"

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am, I'm sending people right now. Hold on!" the lady said.

"Okay. Thank you so much…" Cat's voice shook.

"Stay right where you are and explain to the police when they get there and help them inside to your friends in the closet." The 911 operator told her.

"Alright, I will." Cat sighed.

"Good luck! Bye…" the lady said and hung up.

Cat sighed and looked around, feeling like she was about to cry.

She wanted to disappear right there and then… this was all her fault.

If she hadn't had wanted to work at this hospital with all of the babies, they wouldn't have all gotten into this mess.

Jade and Tori wouldn't have come with her and their boyfriends wouldn't had come to bring them lunch.

"It's all my fault…" she whispered to herself and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are the others? They must be somewhere…" Robbie heard the strange voice say to herself.

_Whoever this is, she or he must really be crazy to be talking to themselves… wait! I'm doing that right now… well, in my head of course, but-_

He sighed and opened his eyes; right away he could feel a huge headache coming on and he could feel the pain in his stomach where the crazy killer had hit him.

He turned his head and saw a small, bony, old woman staring back at him.

She smiled a horrid toothless smiled and her eyes grew wide. "You're alive…" she cackled.

* * *

><p>Cat's phone rang and she half thought it was 911 calling her back, but it wasn't.<p>

"Is Tori with you?" Mrs. Vega's worried voice rang out on the other end.

"Mrs. Vega?" Cat asked confused.

"Yes, now please Cat… the other girls aren't picking up their phones and Trina's home clueless. Please tell me that Tori is with you." She begged Cat.

_Not for long thanks to me… _Cat looked down at her feet, thinking to herself.

"Cat? You still there…?" Mrs. Vega's voice started to sound both worried and impatient.

"It's a long story, but yes she's here. Just not here right now…" Cat finally replied. "We'll explain later. I'm so sorry Mrs. Vega…" she cried and hung up.

Her eyes began to turn blurry because she was beginning to cry.

_Why are you the one crying? _She yelled at herself.

* * *

><p>"And you are too, but not for long for trying to kill me and my friends!" Robbie yelled at her half meaning it.<p>

The old woman just laughed at him with a horrible cackle.

The woman's cackle sent shivers up and down Robbie's spine; he could tell there was something off about her.

He studied her and right away guessed she must've been a patient here at the hospital.

"What are you planning-" he began to ask, but she hit him hard on the side of the head again and he was knocked out.

The woman smiled and stepped over his body to search for the other children she saw on the video footage.

* * *

><p>"Beck…" Jade begged.<p>

"I still don't think it's a good idea Jade." Beck replied. "I want you to live."

"Hey!" Andre yelled in protest.

Beck laughed. "You know what I mean buddy… like how you'd want Tori to live."

Andre shrugged and Tori punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot…" Tori laughed. "I see how it is. You have a girlfriend for a month and you throw her to the crazy killer once you're put in the scene of the movie. Nice jo-"

Andre kissed her to shut her up. "I'm just joking, baby."

She smiled and hugged him.

Jade turned to Beck again. "Please can't we just sneak a peek out there and see if we see Robbie or Cat coming back?"

Beck sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose if you want to do it… but only for a second and I'm standing right behind you to make sure you don't leave us."

Jade smiled and kissed his cheek, walking over to the door and grabbing the handle.

"It's so cold…" she commented on the handle as she slowly turned it and peeked outside.

Beck craned his neck over her to look outside too. "I don't see anything…"

"Me neither. But this is even creeping me out so I'm closing it right now." Jade said.

Tori sighed, crossing her arms.

Jade took one look at her and laughed. "Uh oh… the serious Tori-crossing-her-arms-thing, what are you thinking Tori?"

Tori smiled. "I'm thinking… that you're right Jade."

Jade rose an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd hear Vega say those words… but please, continue." She asked.

"Yeah, what is Jade correct about?" Andre asked confused.

Beck nodded in agreement.

"I think we should get out of here and maybe split up so we're not caught all at once." Tori explained.

Jade smiled. "I knew I sorta liked you…"

Everyone one stared at Jade.

"Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…" Jade began.

"Okay! We get it. Very deep down…" Tori cried, getting impatient.

"…deep deep down." Jade shrugged, smiling at Tori who was now annoyed with her.

"Please can we leave now? I'm starting to feel claustrophobic." Tori whined.

Andre nodded and put his arm around her, escorting her to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori and Andre held hands as they walked out into the hospital halls.

"I'm scared…" Tori whispered.

Andre held her close and smiled. "I'll protect you."

She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"No offense, but that still doesn't help…" she told him.

Jade overheard and laughed.

Beck elbowed her lightly in the ribs and she groaned and tried to keep quiet.

"We go left and you two go right?" Beck asked Andre.

Andre nodded, pulling out his phone. "Got yours?" he asked.

Beck pulled his out and checked it.

"Yeah, but it's dead…" he sighed and looked over at Jade.

She rolled her eyes and checked her phone. "Half way dead, but it'll work." She said.

Andre smiled and nodded. "Call if something happens okay?" he told them.

Jade shrugged. "What if they take our phone?" she asked.

Beck elbowed her again and she just groaned and decided to shut up.

* * *

><p>Robbie woke up, realizing right away where he was, but not sure how he'd gotten there.<p>

He looked around at all of the TV screens in the small room and gasped when he saw familiar people.

"Beck and Jade…" he whispered, watching them sneak past the old woman and run towards the doors Cat had just gotten out of the hospital with.

He stared at the old woman, confused as to how she had let them get by her so easily; she'd obviously found them and knew where they were.

"What are you guys doing?" Robbie asked himself, watching Beck and Jade just stand there by the doors.

He saw Jade's mouth move, but couldn't hear what she told Beck.

Beck nodded and walked towards the doors and slowly put his hand on the handle.

"Is it a trap?" Robbie wondered watching their every move.

Beck opened the door and looked back at Jade.

Robbie grinned and watched the couple leave the hospital and searched the other TVs for Tori and Andre.

It wasn't hard to find them running on the other end of the building.

"They must've split up…" Robbie realized aloud. "Smart plan."

He watched Andre guide Tori through the halls, but flinched when the woman came closer and closer.

"They don't even know she's there…" he whispered.

Robbie squinted and realized Andre had his cell phone in his right hand; he was swinging it as he ran and every time his right arm came up, he saw the phone clearly.

"Maybe I should call him to warn him…" Robbie decided, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

He groaned, pulling out both pockets now obviously empty.

"The old hag took my phone…" he whispered to himself angrily.

He closed his eyes for a second and thought to himself of what to do next.

First, he looked around the room for a phone, but when the only one he'd found had been cut he just decided to go find Andre and Tori and warn them that the old woman was following them.

Maybe he could lead her away from them if he had to.

Robbie sighed and searched the room for a weapon before leaving.

With all hope nearly drained out of him, he was just about to leave the room empty handed, when he looked behind the door and found an axe for fires and emergencies behind a glass.

He shrugged and grabbed the no longer working phone, voicemail box recorder and all, and slammed it into the glass, breaking it and reaching in for the axe.

He ignored the blood and left the room without closing the door behind him; he didn't care if the old woman found out he'd escaped, he actually hoped for it.

* * *

><p>Tori knew there was someone following them, but she didn't want Andre to freak out.<p>

The footsteps began to get louder again and she turned around to see who it was; maybe it could've been Jade and Beck, but she decided not to put them in danger just in case it wasn't.

She turned back around and just followed Andre like she didn't know what was happening.

"Tori…" he finally whispered.

She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Do you hear that too?" he asked.

She looked back towards where the footsteps were still following them and then forward at Andre's scared face. "Kinda… why?"

He sighed. "You didn't tell me because you knew I'd get scared again didn't you?" he asked.

Tori shrugged. "Uh… maybe?" she tried to hide her lie, but it was obvious.

He sighed and looked around the hallway; it was really dark, but you could see a few blood pools and trails here and there and it was getting creepier and creepier as you walked around the hospital.

"Want me to go in the front now?" Tori suggested.

Andre laughed hysterically. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "You're staying back there… I'm staying up here."

She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Andre? Tori?" they heard a familiar male voice whisper. "You there?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade found Cat right away, kneeling outside and crying in her lap.<p>

"Cat!" Jade cried, running towards her friend.

Beck ran up to Cat too and they both stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, looking for any bleeding or bruises.

Cat just sniffled and nodded.

Jade hugged her. "It's going to be okay, everyone is on their way out here right now."

Cat cried even harder.

"Why are you crying so much?" Beck wondered aloud.

Cat slowly looked up at them and sniffled some more, wiping tears away before she spoke.

"I… Robbie…" she started crying harder again. "Everyone. It's… all my… my fault…"

Beck looked at Jade and she just looked back at Cat and rubbed her back to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Andre perked up and looked at Tori. "Did you hear that?" he asked.<p>

She nodded.

"Sounds familiar…" he said, deciding to walk towards it.

A large axe swung as Andre walked around the corner and he ducked just in time.

Tori caught the axe, just as it was about to swing towards her chest and glared at the swinger.

"Seriously?" she glared at him.

Andre lifted his head and stared at his friend in shock. "Robbie! What was that?" he cried.

Robbie hid the axe behind his back and hid his embarrassment. "Sorry!" he sighed. "I thought you were the old woman."

They just stared at him confused.

"Those are the footsteps you keep hearing behind you…" he whispered.

Tori looked back again and started shivering, instantly scared.

"An old woman is doing all of this?" she asked surprised.

Andre just stared at them in disbelief.

Robbie looked behind him and sighed. "Hey, we should run for the doors… I think everyone else made it outside now."

Andre just nodded and started walking.

Tori couldn't stop looking back at the footsteps.

"Should we run the rest of the way?" she suggested.

Robbie shrugged and looked behind them. "I'll stay back if she tries anything."

Andre nodded and started to run.

Robbie sighed and looked at Tori. "Just go…" he told her.

"You sure?" she asked, feeling embarrassed of her boyfriend running and being more of a girl that any girl at the hospital.

He nodded and hugged her.

She kissed him without thinking and ran.

He blinked awkwardly and touched his lips; the footsteps started up again and he charged towards them.


End file.
